


It's My Job to Spoil You!

by GayCheerios



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anxiety, Bathing/Washing, Body Dysphoria, Boys In Love, Crying, Cuddling, Dom/sub, Dysphoria, Eating out, Fluff, Horny Shuichi oh my god, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I swear it's fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Menstruation, Periods, Pet Names, Trans Saihara Shuichi, hand holding, light begging, spoiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Kokichi hops on the covers with the bluenette and is careful in his pampering. “It’s my job to spoil you rotten silly. I love making you feel better, it’s practically what I live for Shu. I know you’re in a lot of physical and emotional pain right now, and I want to make it as right as I can.” He explains, placing a kiss to Shuichi’s cheek. “Now tell me, Baby, where does it hurt?” He cooes to the other boy sweetly.





	It's My Job to Spoil You!

**Author's Note:**

> i really like the way this turned out!!!!!!! i really like writing about trans shuichi becuase half of me writes it to vent but half of me writes it for kokichi spoiling the everloving hell out of shuichi because yes please. 
> 
> so i really hope you enjoy!

It’s not right. Nothing here is _ right. _ Shuichi knows it. But it’s not anything in the classroom he’s in. Or anyone in class It’s _ him. _ It’s the way his body goes against his mind and will. It coils around his stomach and makes him absolutely _ sick _ . It makes the Detective want to yell out as loud as he can. It makes him want to _ hurt himself. _

_ Will the hurt make it stop? He’s already hurting now. What’s a little more anyway? _

The overwhelming sensation of _ wanting _ to hurt courses through his system a mile a minute but he can’t. There’s nowhere to go. Nothing to make better pain start and the older pain bubble away. But Shuichi knows the coiling of his stomach and the blood seeping out will _ not go away. _ He knows that things won’t be fixed so easily. He knows no matter what he does _ nothing _will make the pain go away. Tears brim up at the ends of his long lashes and he can’t help but stifle a hiccup of the despair he’s feeling. 

He makes eye contact with his boyfriend sitting across the room from him and immediately looks away. _ Kokichi knows now. _He wanted to be strong. He didn’t want to cry about this. Something so fucking stupid. Shuichi wanted to rely on only himself. He didn’t want to always bother Kokichi with...this. Him. 

The Detective _ desperately _tries to move but he’s frozen solid. He can’t move. 

He registers that the teacher is saying something. Suddenly the class gets up and starts to form groups. 

Suddenly there’s someone towering over him that he doesn’t notice. He hears the voice speaking but whoever they are, it’s not getting to Shuichi’s head yet. The Detective feels a tap on his head and shoots out from his seat with a yelp. He notices how lightheaded he is, and notices that it’s Kokichi in front of him. His boyfriend smiles that gorgeously handsome smile of his and takes his hand. 

“Hey, let’s take a walk, you need a breather, okay?”

Shuichi makes a small noise of agreement and lets his boyfriend take hold of him and walk out of the classroom. He realizes even more so how dizzy he is. The bluenette feels Kokichi’s hands anchoring him into reality. 

“Breathe in and out, okay Shu-Shu?” HIs boyfriend says calmly. He listens obediently, of course, he doesn’t like to upset Ouma. He’s really scary when he’s angry. He feels the cool air hit his lungs and _ god _ what a relief it is to not struggle for something so basic as to breathe properly. He hears his boyfriend breathing loudly as an example and follows along. It’s so nice to be with the most important person in his life. It’s nice to hear Kokichi’s breaths along with his. 

“Hey, are you okay to talk?” Kokichi asks, sitting in a secluded area near the end of the school. No one would disturb them there, he remarks to himself.

Shuichi hesitantly sits next to his lover and sighs. He takes a few deep breaths in and out. Earning a smile from Kokichi. “I-Well uh-So basically…” He stutters, finding his face grow a bit hot. It was always so embarrassing to say to Kokichi. Even though they talked about very intimate things and _ did _ intimate things…

“Oh, it’s that time of the month?” Ouma says almost nonchalantly. He can’t decide if he hates or loves the way his lover can read him so easily. 

“Uh, yeah…” Shuichi admits. “It just...It reminds me of back _ then _ when nobody referred to me as Shuichi and I hated it. It also hurts a lot. I always get _ such _ bad cramps. And _ bad _ dysphoria…It sucks.”

Kokichi gave Shuichi a soft and tender kiss to his lips. “Awe, it’s okay my beloved, Kichi’s gonna make you feel all~ better Shu-Shu Baby!” He smiles. Kokichi insists that they go home early, they are Ultimates after all so attendance isn’t necessary. 

They go back to their dorm room and his boyfriend demands for him to lie down in their shared bed. Lying down _ actually hurts _. Shuichi sits back up and whines. 

And as if on cue to Shuichi’s noises of pain, Kokichi brings his boyfriend a warm cup of tea. “Here, this should make you feel nice and relaxed, and warm too! Also, I yoinked some painkillers too, so take those.” He hands his lover the mug of tea and the medicine. 

“Y-you don’t have to do this, you know that right? I can still function as a human being…” The Detective smiles, swallowing up the medicine and downing it with the soothing tea. It was a delicious mint flavor. 

“Oh hush it!” Kokichi scolds, hugging Shuichi tightly.

“Ouch!” Shuichi cries out, clutching his abdomen in pain. 

“Sorry!!”

“It’s okay Kichi.” Shuichi chuckles.

Kokichi hops on the covers with the bluenette and is careful in his pampering. “It’s my job to spoil you rotten silly. I love making you feel better, it’s practically what I live for Shu. I know you’re in a lot of physical and emotional pain right now, and I want to make it as right as I can.” He explains, placing a kiss to Shuichi’s cheek. “Now tell me, Baby, where does it hurt?” He cooes to the other boy sweetly.

Shuichi’s cheeks flush red and he looks away. “U-uh…well my binder is starting to get a bit uncomfortable so I should probably take it off…” He mumbles. 

“Awe, poor Baby boy!” Kokichi snakes down to Shuichi’s chest and removes his black shirt and places soft kisses on his shoulders. He pays special attention to the spot that merges his neck and ear. He _ loves _to be kissed there.

Kokichi hears his boyfriend gasp. He’s so damn cute! “You like it when I kiss you and leave pretty marks all over your skin, don’t you?” He purrs, leaving playful bites on Shuichi’s neck.

“Yea…” The other breaths out.

Kokichi stops kissing at his boyfriend’s neck and looks up at the other seriously. “Is it okay for me to take off Shuichi?” The bluenette nods as Kokichi slowly and carefully takes off the binder and he hears the other sigh with relief. The shorter boy smiles softly at Shuichi. “So adorable.” The purple-haired boy punctuates his point by kissing at his chest lovingly. Biting and kissing and sucking in all the right places. Soft whimpers and whines make their way out of Shuichi’s kiss swollen and delicate lips. His golden eyes are begging for more while his face was dusted with a bright red. It was a truly adorable sight.

“K-Kokichi.” The Detective mewls out, his voice wavering delicately.

Kokichi stops his ministrations and gives his lover his full attention. “Yes Shumai?” 

Getting all this attention has taken its toll on Shuichi, he’s far too embarrassed to ask his lover for anything after being so doted upon. But Kokichi knows this already, this isn’t his first time doing this and taking care of his boyfriend like this. Kokichi dances his fingers along Shuichi’s chest and gets an absolutely _ delectable _moan. He’s so sensitive during this time and Kokichi loves it. 

“What do you desire my beloved?” 

Shuichi lets out a whine and looks into Ouma’s eyes with _ desperate need. _

“I know what you want, would you like me to give to you?” Kokichi asks, his voice low and husky. His tone sent shivers down the Detective’s spine. 

The Detective looks away and nods slowly at Kokichi’s question. And at that, Kokichi holds to his request. His head moves further down to Shuichi’s pants and he yanks those off, he forgets Shumai even had ‘em on in the first place. Next Kokichi is met with his boyfriend’s boxers. He quickly takes those and the underwear underneath off of the boy. 

Shuichi whines as a signal for Ouma to get going. And of course, he does. _ But _ he can’t get started without just a _ little _ bit of teasing from him. “Gosh Shu-Shu, I always forget how super-duper horny you get haha!” He chuckles. “If I would have realized you were _ this _ worked up I would have eaten you out ages ago. Don’t worry though my beloved.” Kokichi brings his face up to Shuichi’s burning hot one. “I’ll make you cum _ nice~and good _. M’kay Baby?” 

Shuichi moans at the words being spoken to him, Kokichi’s always so good with his words, it makes Shuichi hornier than he’d like to admit. 

His mischievous boyfriend made his way down to his aching pussy. “Neeheehee, you’re _ dripping _Babe.” Kokichi snickers, licking a long stripe up Shuichi’s clit. The irony-sweet taste doesn’t bother him one bit.

“Ko-Kokichi.” He mumbles out, letting out little puffs of air. 

“Hm?” He hums around the boy’s aching sex, the noise vibrating through Shuichi. His boyfriend lets out another moan, this time much louder. “Is there something you want?” 

“Faster-please go faster.” 

Kokichi chuckles. “As you wish my beloved.” And he gets back to licking at his folds, but it’s not fast enough. 

“C’mon Kokichi go faster!” He whines out demandingly. It’s not fast enough, he wants to _scream_ with pleasure. Kokichi’s not even eating him out, just licking at him and not that it’s not nice but this slow pace _isn’t _what he wants.

“Getting a little bratty aren’t we Shu-Shu? That’s _ so _ cute!” He gushes giving him sadistic bedroom eyes. “ _ But. _ If you want something then you have to ask nicely. I don’t like disobedient little boys. You know that.” 

That sadistic fucker. Shuichi almost forgot who was in charge and as much as Kokichi is doing this to help Shuichi out as his lover-he still is the Dom here. Even if he’s not as dominant as he usually is. He’s in charge. Right. He just has to let Kokichi do his thing. 

“S-sorry Sir. Please, please go faster.” 

“That’s right. Good boy.” He praises, going back to sucking at Shuichi’s folds. Kokichi digs his tongue into his boyfriend. If he moves his tongue around enough he might-

“_ Fuck-Kokichi, Sir~” _Shuichi lewdly and loudly moans, pushing his hips up so that Kokichi’s tongue could go deeper. 

Kokichi chuckles lowly. “You like that spot Baby?” He presses his tongue against that spot again, loving the noises he’s getting from Shuichi.

“_ Fuck-yes!” _ He cries out, clutching his boyfriend’s hair tightly. _ Can’t say that isn’t a turn on _. He'll have to talk to Shuichi about that later when his lover isn’t crying from an orgasm. 

Shuichi’s breathing hard now, and he’s panting and moaning like crazy. “Oh, god-Sir.” He wantonly whines. “I-I’m close.” 

“You wanna cum Baby?” 

“Y-yes! God yes!” He cries out.

Kokichi takes a good look at his boyfriend. Drool is pooling from his mouth. Golden eyes are drowned in lust. His face is adorned with the most adorable crimson blush. Tears are pouring down his face and he looks like a complete mess. His hair is a disaster-_ Shuichi is a disaster _ . But that moaning and lust-high disaster is _ his. _

“Cum for me my beloved.”

“Ah-_ Kokichi!~” _ He practically shouts. Cuming and cuming _ hard _.

  


Kokichi laps up the mess Shuichi made and smiles. “Feel better?” He asks softly, gazing into Shuichi’s gorgeous eyes. 

The Detective nods happily in his after orgasm haze. 

“Why don’t I run a bath hm?” Ouma cooes, placing soft kitten kisses around Shuichi’s tired face. He sees his spent boyfriend nod once more. Right! Now that a bath is in order, Kokichi heads to the bathroom and quickly turns on the water. He places his hand under the water to test if it’s too cold. He isn't too worried about the water being too hot. He and Shuichi both love boiling baths. Great minds think alike! 

The bath is all set now. Kokichi grabs the towels from the towel rack and places them in the hamper. He then grabs two new towels and places them on the now-empty rack. Everything is ready, now he just needs to get his boyfriend.

Kokichi heads to where Shuichi is lying on the bed. It’s been about ten minutes and his lover is still in the same spot, but he’s in a different position. Shuichi’s curled in on himself, which looks pretty painful to Kokichi. 

“Hey, Shu-Shu, the bath is ready! C’mon.” Kokichi grabs Shuichi’s hand and leads him into the warmth of the tub. The purple-haired boy helps his lover into the tub and hears a small sigh. “The temperature good?” He asks, pushing the midnight blue hair from Shuichi’s face. “So pretty…” He hushes out. 

“You gonna get in?” His boyfriend asks, his voice surely strained from a little while ago. 

“Neeheehee! Of course! So desperate to see me naked my dearest beloved, how bold of you!” He chuckles taking his clothes off and quickly slipping into the warm bath behind Shuichi. He takes a deep breath and sinks into Shuichi. He wraps his arms around his lover’s torso carefully and smiles. “Am I hurting you?”

“No.” Shuichi sinks down in the tub so that his head his touching his lover’s chin. 

Kokichi hears his boyfriend sigh happily and feels Shuichi snuggle into him. “Your cramps feeling any better?” 

Kokichi can feel that his beloved is pouting and he lets out a little chuckle. “A little bit, but it still hurts…” He whines. 

“Even after that mind-blowing orgasm?! Awe sorry Baby, next time I’ll try harder~” 

“Thank you for that Kichi, I didn’t get to thank you...I was too-“

“Horny and bitchy? Neeheehee!”

Shuichi laughs a little bit. “Was I really bitchy though?” 

“Just a bit, but you know that’s a _ major _turn-on, Shu! You gotta be bitchy more often.” Kokichi teases. The purple-haired boy can feel the other’s blush.

“W-Whatever Kokichi.” He huffs. 

  


They’ve been in the bath for about an hour, in the hour Shuichi had dozed off, reminding Kokichi that he should only be asleep for fifteen minutes. But, his boyfriend let him sleep for an hour instead. He knew he was gonna get chewed out later on by Shuichi, but he wanted him to sleep after all. If Shuichi was comfortable here then why not let him sleep just a little longer?

Kokichi glanced at the clock on the wall. It was around five. Hm, he figures that they should get out by now. He wants to give Shuichi some painkillers, and some sleep medicine. He thinks back to the whiny and emotional nights they didn’t have something to put the detective to sleep. Yikes, he loves his boyfriend but he _ never _wants that to happen again. He’s thinking after that he’ll take Shuichi out to eat something, maybe sushi? Then they can head back to the dorm, watch a movie and go to bed. 

Yeah, sounds good!

“Hey, Shu, wakey wakey my little angel…” He cooes to the sleeping boy, brushing his fingers through Shuichi’s damp and clean hair. 

He feels the boy in his lap stir and makes a noise of protest. 

“C’mon baby, time to get out of the bath, let’s go get food okay?” 

At that Shuichi wakes up fully. Bingo. “Kokichi?” He mumbles out, turning around and cuddling into his warm boyfriend. “What time is it?”

“It’s around five, you slept a good while. You were tired out huh?” 

He feels Shuichi nod and places his neck near Kokichi’s mouth, a signal that he wants his lover to kiss his neck. Of course, Kokichi complies and kisses his boyfriend’s neck softly, and he giggles at his boyfriend being so desperate for his attention. He’s used to it though, Shuichi can barely go an hour without his boyfriend’s attention or touch.

“Were gonna get out and go grab some food m’kay? I wanna take you out somewhere. I’ll give you some nice painkillers and we’ll have some good food. M’kay Shu Shu?”

He feels Shuichi nod and they both get up out of the bath. Kokichi grabs his boyfriend's towel and hands it to him. 

Kokichi gets dressed quickly while Shuichi takes a little more time in the bathroom. Kokichi can guess why but he won’t rush the other. His boyfriend steps out of the bathroom and looks absolutely adorable. While Shuichi’s outfit looks cute, his face looks upset. 

He walks out to the main little room of the dorm and his boyfriend immediately hands him painkillers to take. He swallows them with the water given and sighs. 

“What’s wrong Shu, my handsome and adorable boyfriend?” Kokichi smiles, taking the water bottle from his lover’s hands and tossing it on the couch in favor of hugging his boyfriend. 

“Just...Just dysphoria stuff…” He mumbles unhappily, hugging Kokichi back. 

“I’m sorry this happens to you Shuichi. But unfortunately, there’s not much else we can do right now. But I’m here for you. I’ll tell you however many times that you need to hear that you’re a boy. And you’re my boy gosh darn it! If we stay here any longer you’ll get even _ more _ depressed Shuichi, come on, it’s a beautiful night to be with my absolutely _ beautiful _boyfriend!” 

Kokichi hopes his speech was good. He doesn’t really think when he says stuff, he kinda just goes off the top of his head and feelings. He’s very alarmed when he hears his lover sniffling softly. He pushes Shuichi away from him to see his face. 

Very light tears are rolling down his face and he’s smiling gently. “Thank you.” He whispers, hugging into his boyfriend once more. 

“Of course baby, anything for the love of my life. Now, you ready to get some grub? I’m _ totally _starving! Can’t imagine how hungry you must be!” He giggles holding his boyfriend’s hand. 

“Right, let’s go Kokichi!”

**Author's Note:**

> hey siri can i cry in all the languages?


End file.
